The Last Mission
by coolmarauders
Summary: Alex is yet again tricked into another mission for M16. But this time things are different. For the first time he is working with kids his age to save the world from something that could have a huge impact on the way we live our life. By Padfoot
1. Default Chapter

**I do not own all of the characters.**

Dan Brightworth was afraid of heights. Everyone knew that. He was divorced and had an 18-year-old daughter who lived with him. He had a pretty happy life and had no reason to commit suicide on himself.

Josh Warner couldn't understand why his best friend had fallen out of the glass window at his work. He didn't think it was an accident though.

He knew that his friend Dan was a scientist and lately had been working on a new project called the phoenix.

He also had a firm suspicion that M16 had a very big part in this. He got on the computer to check his email. 1 new message. Seeing that it was from Dan his heart beat quickened. He clicked on it. It read.

JOSH. IF SOMETHING HAS HAPPENED TO ME PLEASE FAX THIS EMAIL TO ALAN BLUNT THE HEAD OF M16. IF NOT IGNORE THIS LETTER.

THE PHOENIX IS READY HOWEVER IT WAS STOLEN BY THE SAME PERSON WHO KILLED ME.

DAN

Josh sat in shock reading the email in front of him. Dan had known he was going to be killed and not done anything about it? He hadn't told anyone?

He quickly emailed the message to Alan Blunt. A second later the phone rang. He picked it up. "Josh, this is Alan Blunt. Thank you for the message. Do you know anything else that might be useful?"

"No," said Josh. "Mariah, Dan's daughter was kidnapped," Blunt informed him with no emotion in his voice. "Will she be okay?" asked Josh in shock. "I hope so," said Alan Blunt with no emotion in his voice.

Alex got up and looked out the window of his hospital room. WHITE. The walls were white, the bed was white, he was wearing white, even on the floor there were white tiles. That's all he had seen for 6 weeks.

He wasn't allowed to have visitors so he hadn't had anyone to talk to except the nurses. He didn't know why. He felt fine besides the fact that 2 months ago he had been shot with a bullet and almost died.

He heard a knocking on the door. He went and opened the door. "Hello Alex," said Mrs. Jones who was from M16. He shut the door in her face.

2 minutes later she opened the door and came in. She obviously had gotten a key to the room. He glared up at her. "Alex, how are u feeling," she asked ignoring the fact that he was glaring at her.

"I got shot by a gun and you wait 2 months and then decide to visit and no doubt see if I want to go on another mission. "Alex, we need your help," she said. "I'm not helping you idiots," said Alex bluntly. "It's up to you," replied Mrs. Jones.

"But first let me tell you the situation," Alex shrugged and she took this as a sign to go on. "Alex, there was a girl who went to your school.

"Her name was Mariah, her father was killed and she was kidnapped, we need your help to find her." "She was a year older than you."

"Four other kids who were trained in the martial arts were sent by us to try and find her." "They were either killed or kidnapped as well."

"What!" said Alex. "You trained other kids to go on missions?" "You got them involved like me?" "How many of them did you have to blackmail before they agreed?" he asked his voice full of hatred.

"Alex, please settle down. "The lives of five children are in your hands. "What do I have to do," he asked sighing wearily.

"First you will go to be trained as you have been resting for 2 months." "You will stay there for ten days." "You will be training with other kids around your age." "If they ask what your mission is you will tell them nothing."

After that time you will go to America where we believe them to be hidden. Your name will be Alex Montoy and you will be a schoolboy on a trip to America to see the scenery.

You will be working alone. However if you need help we will come and take you back. You will be going to Flordia. The mission shouldn't be that hard. Find the girl and we come in and get you and her out.

"Yeah right, with you guys nothing is simple," said Alex.

The next day when all of Alex's stuff was packed he got on a private plane heading somewhere around Germany. He realized that there was also a lot of snow.

When he arrived he got off the plane and met his training master. To his surprise it was a woman who looked to be around 25.

She informed him that his name would be Red 5. She also warned him not to get close to anybody here.

There were 4 other boys training with him. Red 1, Red 2, Red 3, and Red 4. They greeted him with stiffness.

"Are you some wimp who came here to learn how to be a spy?" asked Red 1. "I bet he's never been on any field assignments," said Red 2.

"I've been on 5 field assignments," "What are you doing here then," asked Red 1 with a lot more respect. "Why do you need training?"

"I didn't think a spy would be so stupid," said Alex coolly remembering what Red 1 had said to him before. "You can always learn something new." "Plus what makes you think that I'd tell you anyway?" "I am undercover you know," he said.

"I'll tell you though," said Alex feeling that he needed to get the story out to someone who would listen and maybe understand.

I was finished with a mission when I was shot with a bullet. I was nearly dead and have been in the hospital for 2 months until M16 decided that I was ready for another mission.

All the boys stared at him with so much respect that Alex began to feel a little uncomfortable. The boys were a lot nicer to him now.

That night they had karate fights. Alex fought against Red 3 and Red 4 and won both matches. He was more advanced than all of the other boys.

The next day they ran 3 miles in the morning, ate breakfast, had karate lessons, had a break, ate lunch, had gun and aiming practice, then they would have a training course, dinner, karate match, bed.


	2. Caught

Chapter 2: Caught 

10 days later Alex had been mountain climbing, parachuting, and done kung fu, karate, judo, and knife work.

Mrs. Jones arrived off a private plane. Alex said good-bye to everyone and boarded the plane. The plane ride was silent. When they got off the plan the got into a black car.

When they finally got to the bank they got out and walked in. The security guard nodded and they got on the elevator. They stopped at the 5th floor and got off and walked into Alan Blunt's office.

"Hello Alex," said Blunt. Alex nodded. Alan took a folder out of his desk and took a file and handed it over to Alex. "This is what Mariah and the other spies look like." Alex nodded again.

"Why did u get other teenagers involved in this?" he asked getting madder. "We needed help Alex," said Mrs. Jones. "I bet you wouldn't care if they died as long as they did their part first," spat Alex. "Calm down Alex," said Mrs. Jones.

Alex looked down at the paper. "One of the spies is a girl?" he asked surprised. "Girls are just as capable as boys are," announced Alan Blunt.

Mrs. Jones pressed a button and Alex's chair lowered into the ground slowly. "I'm sending you to see Mr. Smithers," said Mrs. Jones.

"Hello Alex!" said Mr. Smithers when Alex's chair had come down into his office. "Hi Mr. Smithers," said Alex. "Wacha got for me?" he asked. Mr. Smithers looked excited.

"Sunglasses, since you'll be in Florida. "Thanks but I already have my own pair of sunglasses that will work fine," announced Alex. "Yes, but these sunglasses will blast apart any door," said Mr. Smithers. "If you press down here," said Mr. Smithers showing Alex a tiny button on the side of the sunglasses. "You will be able to contact MI6. We can also track you with these." Alex nodded.

He took out a tube of sunblock. "I don't use sun block," said Alex. "This can detect a bomb. If you come anywhere near a bomb it will turn red. I advise you not to use it if you don't want a red face," said Mr. Smithers.

"Mrs. Jones didn't say anything about a bomb," said Alex suspiciously getting the feeling that there was something that MI6 wasn't telling him. "Er… We have had a tip that the kidnappers might have stolen a- er- bomb from the girls father who was a scientist." "If you find a bomb contact us immediately," said Mr. Smithers sounding more serious than Alex had ever heard him.

He took out a watch. Alex looked down and was about to say that he already had a watch when he realized that his wasn't working. "What's this do?" he asked. "Press this button and sleeping gas will come out and knock whoever it's aimed at out for 3 minutes. "Only three minutes?" asked Alex in disappointment. "That's all MI6 would allow," said Mr. Smithers who also looked a bit disappointed.

He took out a pair of gloves. "These will enable you to climb the side of a boat easily," said Mr. Smithers. "A boat?" asked Alex. "It's in Florida." "We think that the girl may be hidded on a boat. Alex nodded.

"And last we have this watch." "Another watch?" asked Alex. "This one has a tracking device in it," said Mr. Smithers. "If you find the girl get this to her and contact us."

Mrs. Jones came and got Alex. She drove him to the airport. "Remember, you are Alex Montoy and are traveling to Flordia," she told him. "Also when you get there your "friend" Alyssa's family will pick you up and take you to where they live in Florida. You will be staying with them. Just remember to stay focused."

Alex looked at her in shock. "Who's Alyssa?" he asked blankly. Mrs. Jones gave him a pointed look. "Ohh, right," said Alex. "When you arrive you will have a ten day break," she told him. "On the eleventh day you will go to this address at this time," she said handing him a slip of paper. Alex folded it up and put it in his pocket. She handed Alex his suitcase. "Good-bye Alex," she said and pushed him toward where his plane was boarding.

Alex handed the lady his ticket and went to sit down. He was sitting by an old lady. He had the window seat.

7 hours later Alex arrived at the Florida air port. He got off the plane and looked around. He saw a girl who looked to be his age. He recognized her because he had seen her picture in the files about him. It said that Alyssa was his best friend.

"Alex!" said Alyssa. She threw her arms around him. "I missed you!" she exclaimed. Her parents looked a little embarrassed. "Hello Mr. Leon." "Mrs. Leon," he said to them. "Hello Alex," said Mrs. Leon. Alex smiled.

The car ride was only 10 minutes then they got to the house. It was huge thought Alex. "Come on Alex, I'll show you your room," said Alyssa. Once they got there Alex sat down his stuff.

They both sat on his bed. "So- do you got a girlfriend?" asked Alyssa. "No," said Alex shaking his head. "You got a boyfriend?" he asked her. "Surprisingly no," she said grinning. "I find that hard to believe," said Alex grinning. She gave him a playful shove.

"Let's play a game," said Alyssa. "Okay," said Alex. "I luv playing this game. It tells you a lot about the person you're playing it with," said Alyssa. "Okay, first I say a word. Then you say whatever word comes into your head that reminds you about my word, and you keep going," she said. "Okay," said Alex.

"Fly," said Alyssa.

Pig (Alex)

Food (Alyssa)

Good (Alex)

Surfing (Alyssa)

Water (Alex)

Love (Alyssa) 

Girls (Alex)

Me (Alyssa)

Pretty Alex

(Alyssa blinked in surprise)

Ugly (Alyssa)

Me (Alex)

Cool (Alyssa)

Fun (Alex)

Surfing (Alyssa)

"Are you obsessed with surfing?" asked Alex. "Yep, pretty much."

"Wanna go surfing?" she asked suddenly. Alex laughed but then nodded. He hadn't been surfing since he stayed with Sabina. He mentally slapped himself. He really needed to stop thinking about her.

He rented a surfboard from the little shop down the street. He slowly began to relax and have fun with his new friend Alyssa.

On the 11th day Alex said good-bye to his new friend and wondered if he'd ever see her again. He had memorized the little piece of paper Mrs. Jones had given him.

He took a cab half way then walked until he came to an old looking building that was about 2 floors high. He looked around the building until he had located all 5 entrances. He quietly opened the door to the back entrance. He crept down the hallway.

He heard some people walking down the hallway and talking. He looked around quickly and seeing a door opened it and stepped in. he looked around and saw an office.

There was a computer and a t.v. Alex went over to the computer. It was already on. There were 3 minimized documents. He maximized the first one. He read some of it. He opened his eyes in astonishment. MI6 would definitely want to know about this.

He took out the cd player that Mr. Smithers had given him and put the headphones to the computer screen. It beeped once meaning that it was done copying the information. Alex did the same with the other two documents. Then making sure that everything was the same stepped quietly back into the hallway.

He heard a voice from behind him say. "Stop!" "I order you to stop at once. Alex glanced back and seeing a body guard type person ran the opposite way down the hallway.

Doors opened all around him. Finely 5 of the men surrounded him. They pinned his arms behind him and practically carried him to a room with a cell in the middle of the room.

There was also a man sitting at a desk. He wasn't tall and didn't look like a security guard. He had short black hair and was wearing a black leather body suit. The guards pushed Alex into the cell then left Alex and the man in the room together.

"Hello Alex Rider," said the man. Alex blinked in surprise. "How did the man know his name?" He didn't say anything though.

"Ah, I see, you are going to remain silent young Alex," said the man in his deep voice. "Did MI6 send you here?" he asked. "I'm guessing they did, why else would you be here.

Suddenly Alex had an idea. "I don't know what you are talking about." "My name is Alex Montoy and I am here to do a history report for my school."

The man looked unconvinced. "What school do you go to Alex?" he asked. "Rockyville High," said Alex.

If the man had cared to look there would have been a record of an Alex Montoy who went to school there and there would be a picture of Alex. He also had friends.

"What is your address?" the man asked. Alex knew the man probably already knew so he told him. "My address is 801 South Kinney drive," "I have a sister named Alyssa and a mother and a father," he said pretending to be indignant. "Any more questions?" he asked frowning at the man.

"Wow you are good," said the man. "But what you've just told me proves that MI6 sent you." "What is MI6?" asked Alex pretending to be exaggerated.

"Why did they send you?" aked the man. Alex didn't reply. "Were they suspicious about us?" he asked. "Do they know something?" he asked again.

"Ha!" thought Alex. This man didn't know what MI6 knew. He had just told Alex something that could be very important.

"I'll get information out of you if it's the last thing I do," said the man who was starting to get annoyed. Let's try and make it the last thing you do, thought Alex.


End file.
